Naruto: The Living Weapon
by 7th Path of Pain
Summary: When fighting with a weapon it is important to act like the weapon is a part of you instead of just a tool. Naruto learns to do this in a much more literally way. WeaponNaruto! NarutoxTenten! First fic review and tell me what you think. Rated T for mild swearing. Very short first chapter, but all others are longer.
1. Introduction

AN: Hello everybody 7th Path of Pain here with my first fanfic, so fell free to tell me what you think in the reviews.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

Regular Font: Human speech.

**Bold: Tailed beast or summon animal.**

* * *

Konohagekure, aka The Village Hidden in the Leaves, was known for having homed some of the all time strongest shinobi in all of the Elemental Nations. Madara Uchicha,Minato Namikaze, and Tsunade Senju are just some of the men and women who have made a huge impact on the land of shinobi. The problem with this however was that since so many had done so the newer generation had a hard time letting the expectations that were made for them, what would be amazing feats looking average in the eyes of those who had seen much better. This is the story of a boy who not only met the expectations set for him, but smashed them, quickly becoming a legend in his own right and changing many lives in the process. This is the story of Naruto Uzumaki: The Living Weapon.

* * *

AN: Sorry for the short prologe just wanted to see what people thought of the idea. Will probably update once or twice a week, but since I'm not on any schedules if I update more or less then that don't freak out. I will probably have the next chapter up in the next couple of days since I'm excited about starting my first fanfic.

Thanks for reading please review and I'll try and update soon.

7th Path of Pain out.


	2. Chapter 1: The Start of a Legend

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

* * *

-Forest outside of Konoha-

A orange blur raced though tree after tree finally stopping in a large field. The light from the field revealed that the blur was a short blond haired blue eyed boy dressed in a orange jumpsuit and a large scroll on his back, however the most notably fiture the boy have were the three whisker like marks on each side of his face giving him a fox like look. This was Naruto Uzumaki.

"Hehehe," Naruto chuckled. "Man I can't believe how easy it was getting this scroll from the Old Man, and they laughed when I made the Sexy Justu."

Naruto took the scroll off his back and placed it on the ground in front of him, opening it as he did so." Well might as well get to work who knows how long till sensei finds me here." Naruto said. Looking at the now opened scroll Naruto took a look at the first thing on the list." Shadow Clone Justu," Naruto scowled, he couldn't do a regular Clone Justu why would he try and learn a different form of it. " Oh well let's see what else is on the this thing" Naruto continued to roll open the scroll in till something finally caught his eye." Weapon Transformation Justu." Naruto said before reading the Justu's description.

"The user transforms part or all of his or her body into a weapon of there choice, while similar unlike the Henge Justu this is a perfect transformation and can't be despelled unless the user wants to or is knocked unconscious. "

Naruto grin grew big by the end of the description, already thinking about showing off his cool new ability to everyone and finally putting Sasuke-teme in his place.

-Two hours later-

Naruto lied on his back, sweat on his face and breathing heavy but a grin on his face. " Sweet I was able to get it down I can't wait to show it to Sakura-chan, she'll fall for me for sure now" Naruto's fantasy was interrupted by a figure landing in the field near him. The figure was shown to be a tanned man with dark pineapple hair and a scar above his nose.

"Naruto!" The man shouted, clearly mad. " What do you think your doing."

"Iruka-sensei what took you so long to get here?" Naruto said, oblivious to Iruka's anger. "Ah it doesn't matter look I managed to learn a Justu from this scroll like Mizuki-sensai asked you're gonna pass me now right?"

"Wait Mizuki said to do what?" The man now known as Iruka said, a look of confusion on his face, but before he could ask another question a silver haired man landed on one of the many tree branches surrounding the field.

"Well well well I'm impressed Naruto you were actually able to get the scroll now be a good boy and hand it over." The man said, his hand out to take the scroll and a smirk on his face.

"No Naruto don't give him the scroll protect with your life" Iruka screamed, understanding what had happened. " Mizuki what are planning ?"

"What gonig here, why are you yelling at Mizuki-sensei Iruka?" Naruto said, not understanding what was happening. Mizuki, seeing this decided to have a little fun.

" Hey Naruto have you every wondered why people have a problem with you?" Mizuki asked, his smirk turning evil as he ignored Iruka telling him to shut up and continued. " On October 10th the Kyuubi attacked Konoha damn near leveling it, however before it could The Fourth Hokage faced it in battle trying to stop it's rampage, but the Kyuubi was to powerful to be killed so The Fourth did the next best thing he sealed it away inside a infant, Naruto that infant was you!" Mizuki exclaimed, his laughter ringing though the forest only to stop at Naruto's response.

"I know" Naruto said a look of sadness on the normally hyperactive blond's face.

"WHAT" Mizuki and Iruka screamed, wide-eyed at what the blond had said.

"When I was 4 the orphanage I lived at kicked me out, with no food to eat I tried stealing some bread from a bakery, but I was caught by some chunin who were shopping there at the time, once they caught me they decided to teach the "fox boy" a lesson," Naruto said. "One shot to the head knocked me out were I met the fox, he said I was weak and that he would heal me because I couldn't fight for myself, from that day forward I decided to get stronger till people stoked seeing me as the fox." Naruto said, a look of determination on his face.

_"Naruto"_ Iruka thought, a tear rolling down his face after hearing some of the boy's troubled past.

"Hmph while that's heart warming and all I'm not here to listen to your life story" Mizuki said, taking a fuma shuriken off his back and threw it. "Nothing personal but I can't let any of you live now."

"Naruto move now!" Iruka shouted, but once he realized that Naruto was frozen in fear ran towards him, jumping in front of Naruto and taking the shuriken to the back.

"Argh!" Iruka scream of pain seemed to shake Naruto out of place, as he ran towards him kneeling in front of him. "Iruka-sensei are you okay?" Naruto asked, concern in his voice.

"Naruto forget about me, take the scroll and run." Iruka said weakly, blood running down his chin.

"Oh no you ddon't, your not going anywhere!" Mizuki said, throwing his other fuma shuriken at Naruto.

_"Damn" _Naruto thought. _ "I need something to deflect the shuriken, but wha-"_ Naruto eyes widened in realization. "_That's it the Justu I learned, okay now focus chairs in the body part you want to change, visualize the weapon you want and bam!"_

A bright light shined throughout the forest, followed quickly by a loud "clang" noise. When the light dimmed down Mizuki and Iruka's eyes widened at what the saw, a few feet away Mizuki's shuriken laded on the ground, but what really shocked them was Naruto. Naruto's left forearm and hand had transformed into a triangle shaped shield with a golden rim and a dark red center.(AN: picture yugioh's millennium shield without the eye.)

"All right it worked, now I wonder." Naruto said, now looking at his right arm before another light shined, this time from Naruto's right arm, once it dimmed down they saw that Naruto's right forearm and onward had been replaced by a large one-handed battle Axe.

"Awsome now then," Naruto turned his head to glare at Mizuki." Your gonna pay for what you did to Iruka-sensei." Naruto said charging forward, snapping Mizuki out of his shocked state.

"So the demons learned a new trick huh?" Mizuki sneered, taking a kunai out of his pouch and charging forward as well. "What makes you think you, a genin, can beat a chunin like me?" Mizuki said, jumping into the air slashing down onto Naruto.

However before he could Naruto spined around the blow and slashed at Mizuki's midsection with his axe-hand, leaving a deep cut on Mizuki's stomach and bringing him to his knees. Naruto didn't stop there and continued to spin this time smashing his shield into Mizuki's face breaking his nose and knocking him out.

"Ha ha I-I did it I really did it YES!" Naruto screamed, stopping when he felt a hand on shoulder. Looking up he saw Iruka standing over him smiling.

"Congratulations Naruto now close your eyes I have a gift for you" Iruka said, proud of his favorite student.

While slightly confused Naruto closed his eeyes, only opening them when he felt something wrap around his forehead. Looking up again he saw Iruka... without a forehead protected. Eyes widening, Naruto slowly raised his hands to his forehead, feeling the metal and cloth tears of joy started falling from his face.

"Congratulations Naruto, you pass" Iruka said only to gasp as he was tackle hugged by a now freely crying Naruto. Smiling again he placed his hand on Naruto's head letting him let out his emotions.

* * *

AN: Hello everybody now while I did say I was going to wait a couple of days before a uploaded again I really just couldn't wait. Now I want Naruto to have between 10 to 15 weapons he uses regularly, I just revealed two and I have two more in my head so if you have any ideas leave them in a review. Thanks for reading goodbye.

7th Path of Pain out.


	3. Chapter 2: Enter Team 7

AN:Thanks to everyone that showed this story support, I really can't belive how much you guys like my first fic and I can't wait to do more.

Six samurai of dragon order: I might be able to do a gun but I kinda want to only use weapons in the Naruto universe. A bow and arrow is very close to what I have in mind which you'll see this chapter.

HjLastDream: I like some of the things you suggested and I'm definitely doing one of them. I also agree that for a story told in the world of ninja it's definitely alot lighter then it should be.

Narutofan8762: No, I really wanted to do a story were he doesn't learn it.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

-Academy Building Konoha-

The classroom was full of young graduates, some talking to their friends about how cool it was that they were finally ninja, some sat nervous about the future had in store for them, and some just sat quietly not felling the need to talk.

All activity stopped when the door opened revealing our favorite blond haired Jinchuuriki, however instead of his trademark orange jumpsuit Naruto wore a dark black seelveless t-shirt with the leaf symbol in blood red on the front, with that he also wore camouflage shorts that stopped at his knees. His new apperince left many shocked and one girl blushing like crazy. Shikamaru Nara, a boy with pineapple shaped hair and a bored look on his face was the first to snap out of it and asked the question on everyones mind.

"What are you doing here Naruto, this room is for graduates only?" Shikamaru asked, confused by the blond's appreciate.

"Well hello to you to Shikamaru, and to answer your question let's just say that I took a make-up exam of sorts." Naruto said pointing at his headband.

With that said Shikamaru shrugged and layed his head down, muttering something about 'troublesome blonds'. Naruto seeing that the conversation was over walked away, finding a empty seat next to Sasuke. Sitting down Naruto was enjoying some peace and quiet before a loud rumble made its way through the academy before the door burst open, a pink haired and a blond haired girl both trying there hardest to get through the doorframe first, yelling at each other the whole time.

"OUT OF MY WAY INO-PIG I WAS HERE FIRST." Yelled the pink haired girl known as Sakura Haruno.

"IN YOUR DREAMS YOU WERE FOREHEAD I WAS HERE FIRST." Yelled Ino Yamanaka.

With one last push both girls pushed themselves free from the before they could arghue over how ghot to sit next to their precious 'Sasuke-kun' they noticed somthing was wrong with you he seat, namely that it was inhabited by one Naruto over to the chair to fix the 'problem' once they got there it was Sakura who spoke first.

"Move Naruto-baka I want to sit next to Sasuke-kun!" she said raising her fist to strike him. However before her fist could make contact with Naruto's skull a flash illuminated the room, followed by a 'bang' and finally Sakura's scream of pain. Once the flash was gone the genin in the room felt there eyes widen at scene in front of then, on the ground in front of Naruto was Sakura holding her swollen and possibly broken hand in pain. It was Naruto himself that caused the most amount of shock however apparently Naruto had brought his arms up to protect himself, but in place of Naruto's arms was a giant shield that was big enough to cover the boy's intire body.

Once again in shock at something Naruto had done it was a brown haired boy wearing a gray hoodie named Kiba that asked the question on everyone's mind.

"What the hell did you just do dobe? " Kiba asked, his puppy Akamaru who rested on head giving a 'bark' in agreement with his master.

Naruto, whose arms had turned back, scowled at the dog boy giving a bitter remark to pay back the disrespectful term. "It's none of your business what I did mutt."

Before Kiba could comeback with another insult the opened again revealing a irate Iruka. "OKAY BRATS SIT DOWN AND SHUT UP WHILE I TELL YOU YOUR TEAM ASSIGNMENT. "

Wisely sitting down many sat waiting with anticipation to what team they were going to be placed on.

"Team 1 will be-" At this time Naruto tuned Iruka out instead remembering his conversation with the Old Man Hokage after the Mizuki incident.

_Flashback_

_Sarutobi sat at the Hokage's desk listening to the newly appointed genin in front of him give him a run down of what had happened after he had... umm knocked him out._

_'I knew I should of forbidden him from using _that_ justu' Sarutobi thought, ashamed that a at the time academy student had manged to best him the ' God of Shinobi'._

_"... and then I knocked him out" Naruto finished, looking down in fear of what the Old Man might say._

_Sarutobi leaned forward in his chair wonding what the best choice of action was he finally decided on to say. "While it is true that you did steal the Forbidden Scroll, a act that can be seen as treason. " At this Naruto lowered his head even more in shame. "However," Naruto's head shot up eyes full of hope." it's also true that not only were you able to retrieve said scroll from the real threat you were also able to defeat a chunin level ninja, becuse of those two thing I officially agree with Iruka's choice to gradutate you."_

_Naruto's eye's widened before he shot up in the air, fist towards the sky. His celebration was cut short when Sarutobi spoke in a serious voice. _

_"Naruto now that you are officially a ninja I think its about time for you to act like."_

_"What do you mean Old Man?" Naruto asked, confusion written on face._

_"Well" Sarutobi started, "for one your jumpsuit, you see ninja at many times have to use stealth to help with a mission, now while there's nothing wrong with orange as a color it would stick out like a sore thumb during a mission making you a liability to your teamates it would be better if you wore black,tan, or gray instead."_

_"...okay," Naruto reluctantly said. "but there's one problem with that."_

_"And that would be?"_

_"You see no one else will sell me any thing." Naruto said with a sad expression._

_Sarutobi grimaced, how could he forget. 'Ahh Minato if you could see your son now, would you still think your sacrifice was worth it?'_

_"Don't worry I know a place that won't try and screw you over Naruto, a place that can sell yuou better cholths and equipment." Sarutobi said remembering the small shop with a smile._

_"Really thats awesome Old Man!" Naruto exclaimed loudly causing Sarutobi to wince._

_"That reminds me of my next point your attitude, you see not only is it important for a ninja to be stealthy they also need to be quit and serious while on a mission, yelling could very well give away your position. " Sarutobi said, " And while were on the subject even thought I don't mind it you should learn to be more respectful, if you made a snide comment to a client of other important figure you could give Konoha a bad image._

_Naruto groaned," That sounds like a lot of politics."_

_"Well it comes with the job I suppose." Sarutobi laughed., before turning serious. "Naruto that Justu you learned from the scroll."_

_"Yeah what about it?"_

_"Well the thing about it is that every Justu on that list has a repercussion for using them, and aside from the chakra it uses, which is no problem for you, no one has any idea what the repercussions are for that Justu so be very careful when using it okay Naruto."_

_"Gotcha Old Man" Naruto said in response._

_Flashback End_

Naruto snapped back into reality just in time to hear that he had been placed on Team 7 with Sasuke and Sakura. Giving a look to both of them he received a indifferent and a fearful stare respectfully causing him to sigh, if they were gonig to be a team they would have to at least try and get along.

-Two Hours Later-

Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura were sitting on the rooftop looking at there sensei Kakashi Hatake, a tall man with gravity defying white hair, a mask tha covered his lower face, and a headband that covered his left eye.

"Okay why don't we start with some introductions?"

"What do you mean sensei?" Sakura asked.

"Hmm, well like your likes, dislikes, dreams, that sort of thing" The Kakashi replied.

"Then why don't you go first sensai?"

Kakashi shrugged, " Sure why not?"

(Introductions are the same as canon, as is Kakashi's warning)

-The Next Day-

A very tired Naruto entered the traning grounds, givig a nod of hello to a equally tired Sasuke and Sakura before sitting in the grass and waiting for there sensei.

-Three Hours Later-

A cheerful Kakashi appeared on the traning grounds with a 'yo', receiving two 'YOUR LATES!' and one glare in return.

( Enter generic bell test explaintion here)

"On your marks, get set, ...Go!" Kakashi said, followed by his students runing off to hide.. all execpt one that was.

"You know your supposed to run right?" Kakashi said.

"Huh, I won't need to I'll kick your ass right now." Naruto bragged, causing Kakashi to sigh.

'It aappears Hokage-sama's words didn't get though to him after all,' Kakashi thought.'oh well theres always next year.

With that Kakashi teleported behind Naruto, giving him a karate chjop to the back of the neck knocking him out, only for the 'Naruto' to turn into a log. Sensing somthing behind him Kakashi turned around to find Naruto in the air preparing to axe kick him. Putting his hand up to catch the leg Kakashi's eyes widened when Naruto's leg suddenly transformed into a large axe,( AN: get it a 'axe kick' huh huh...but seriously forgot to do this last time. For the axe picture Dian Wei's axe from DW8) jumpingh back to avoid being cut in half Kakashi watched as Naruto's leg turned back to normal.

'Hmm so this is the surprise Hokage-sama mentioned this might be a interesting after all' Kakashi thought.

"Damn I missed, Naruto said with a grin on his face. "oh well this gives me shot to test my new weapon."

This put Kakashi on edge going into a defensive stance as he thought of all the tthings that Naruto could do as a flash engulfed Naruto's right forearm, however he visibly relaxed when Naruto revealed his new weapon to be a crossbow.

'How disappointing, genin with enough skill can dogde simply arro-' Kakashi's train of thought was interrupted when he had to duck three _very_ fast arrow that hit the tree behind him, damn near going though it.

"Hahaha you should see the look on your face sensei...or at least the part you can see." Naruto said, grinning from ear to ear.

"Naruto how were you able to do something like that?" Kakashi asked sounding and looking shocked.

"Hehe sorry sensei trade secret"

"Is that so, well then I think this has gone long enough I still have to test your other teamates after all." With that said Kakashi disappeared, causeing Naruto's eyes to widen before his world went black.

When Naruto regained consciousness the first thing he noticed was Kakashi-sensei in front of him. Turning to his left he saw Sakura tied to a tree stump and Sasuke next to her, covered in dirt and looking angry. Before he could ask what had happened Kakashi started talking.

"Well it seems you the three fail, however I see some potential in Naruto and Sasuke so I think I'll give them a second chance, Sakura I suggest you quit. Know I'll go talk to the Hokage and then I'll be back to test you two, remember not to give Sakura any food it's her punishment for failing if you do I'll fail you too." With that he left leaving the three alone.

Five minutes passed without anyone saying a word both Naruto and Sasuke enjoying there lunches. The silence was ended by Sakura's stomach growling loudly, muttering a apologie Sakura continued to look down untill Naruto's bento was in her vision. Seeing her look of confusion Naruto explained.

"You can have some of mine I'm not that hungry anyway." Naruto said.

"Thats nice Naruto but I'm not worth failing oover, what if Kakashi were to find out?" Sakura said, smileing at the blond for his kindness.

Sighing Naruto sent a desperate glance to Sasuke, who with a sigh of his own, offered Sakura his as well saying he would feel bad later if he didn't. However before Sakura could say anything Kakashi suddenly appeared before them, a mad look on his face.

"What. Did. I. Tell. You." Kakashi said, stressing every word.

"N-not to f-feed Sakura." Naruto replied fearfully.

"And what did you do?"

"Feed Sakura"

"Well then, Kakashi's glare was suddenly replaced by a happy smile. " You pass." 1..2..3

"WHAT" shouted the new genin at once.

"You see," Kakashi started. "This test is ment to help build teamwork, after all how can you protect each other if you don't get along. I once had a comrade that said 'Those that abandon the mission are trash, but those who abandon a comrade are worse then trash'. Congratulations you three are now official genin of Konohagkure."

At this Naruto and Sakura gave loud shouts of celebration and Sasuke gave a small smirk.

AN:Wow that was long. Well thanks again for reading and I hope you guys don't think I'm trying to rush the story of anythig its just that I'd bet you've heard the introductions and catering bell test a thousand time and other then Naruto's part nothing changed. Speaking of Naruto you may of noticed how his Justu has no known repercussions, thats because I want you guys to give me some ideas for them. I belive that all power has a price so I have a idea in my head but I want to hear what you guys think. Also weapon wise I've decided that Naruto will have 13 regular weapons and one very special weapon( which I've all ready made) out of the 13 I have six so keep them coming. Also if anyone was wondering if Naruto puts both arms together he can create a bigger shield.

Next chapter is the 'first' meeting between Naruto and Tenten ( hint hint) and we find out how Naruto was able to shoot arrows so fast. Once again thanks for reading and don't forget to review.

7th Path of Pain


	4. Chapter 3: Explanations

AN: Hello everybody sorry for the longer wait, but since its nearing the end of the school year there are tests and finals coming up so I'll try to upload on the weekends from here on out, or at least till summer, which I think is the 19th for me as long as I pass. Anyway thanks for all the support I can't believe how much support I've gotten for this fic.

Sunglassesskull: Wow hit the nail on that one huh, thanks for the suggestions.

Overheat88: Thanks glad you enjoy.

Ryuujin96: Thanks glad to know that there's someone else out there who's a fan of Naruto using a weapon.

Lifewilbelife42: Thanks I'll try and find a beta soon.

Keep forgetting to do this, for the crossbow picture Lian Shi's crossbow from DW8(which, before anyone asks, is where I'll be getting a lot of inspiration from since I love the series).

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

-Memorial Stone-

Kakashi stood alone in the field, staring at three names on the Memorial Stone over and over again. Minato Namikaze, Obito Uchiha, and Rin Nohara.

"Hey guys, sorry it's token so long to visit again, but I'm kinda busy. I passed a team finally, they show some real promise too, of course there not perfect. " Kakashi said. "Naruto's still to loud and headstrong, Sasuke's arrogant and cold towards the rest of the world, and Sakura's obsession with Sasuke is stunting her growth.

Kakashi sighed, running a hand though his hair. While it was true that his team had many downsides he couldn't over look there good features ether. Naruto's never say die attitude, high chakra levels, and weapon skills. Sasuke's proficient Taijustu skills and advanced (for his age at least) Fire style Ninjustu. Sakura's chakra control and advance smarts. All together they weren't the worst the team ever, just not the best.

"Sensei somtimes I wonder what you would do in my situation." Kakashi snorted. "You would probably train to be amazing ninja, unlike me you were a great teacher."

This made Kakashi stop, he was planning to just going to run basic teamwork exercises, finding the idea of training his team, to quote a certain Nara, too 'troublesome' to bother with. However if he actually train them he could really make his old teammates proud. After all Sasuke was a relative of Obito, Naruto was sensei's son, and Sakura did remind him of Rin in her early days. It helped that on his team was the not only the last loyal Uchiha, but also the daughter to a wealthy civilian family, so he was bound to be pressured by the council to train them anyway. Then there was also his former sensei's son so he would have no problem teaching him as well. The more Kakashi thought of it the better of an idea it became, but if he was going to do this he needed to cash in a favors first.

-Training Ground 3(three hours later)-

Kakashi appeared at the training ground, putting a hand up to stop the shouts of 'YOUR LATE'.

"Now now, this time I have a good excuse for being late" Kakashi said.

"Yea right, let me guess you got lost on the 'road of life' again" Sakura said not believing him.

"Actually", Kakashi started, " I was making a training schedule for you guys."

The sound of training caused Naruto and Sasuke to show different levels of excitement, while Sakura showed signs of nervousness.

"Well tell us what were gonna do then sensei." Naruto said, bouncing up and down at the idea of getting stronger.

"Well the schedule goes like this; Monday: Teamwork Buliding, Tuesday: Taijustu Practice, Wednesday: Chakra Control/Reserves Building, Thursday: Ninjustu Practice, Friday: Genjustu Practice, Saturday: Team Mission, and Sunday is a day off to rest." Kakashi said. "Now are there any questions?"

"Yes," Sakura said, still nervous. "are you really going to us all that sensei?"

"While I would love to, there are some things out of my area of expertise. " Kakashi said. "For example, Taijustu is a thing that, while I am good at, I don't exceed in."

"So what do you exceed in Kakashi-sensei?" Sasuke asked, curious about how strong the man was.

"Ninjustu mostly, which is why I'm going to bring in someone to help you with Taijustu, while I focus on the rest. I would of liked to bring in other experts, but sadly I couldn't convince them to the same deal."

"So who's helping us today sensei?" Asked Naruto, slightly confused.

"Well since today is Tuesday, aka Taijustu day, I called in a good friend of mine who should be here any sec-" Kakashi was interrupted by a scream of 'DYNAMIC ENTRY', as a kick to the head sent him flying across the field.

The kicker, a tall man with a bowl cut hair due, giant eyebrows, and wearing a green spandex jumpsuit and orange arm and leg warmers, landed in front of the shocked and slightly horrified genin before speaking.

"Yosh!" The man exclaimed."hello you must be my eternal rival's youthful little genin I, The Green Beast Might Gai, am here to hone your Taijustu skills."

"E-eternal rival?" Sakura asked, still shaken by Gai's 'grand entrance'.

"Yes, me and Kakashi have fought many battles against each other, with me winning 50-49." Gai said.

"What, no way this guys stronger then sensei?" asked a shocked Naruto.

"Well I don't know about that," started Kakashi, who had suddenly appeared beside Gai as if nothing had happened. "but it is true that Gai is a very strong opponent, one not to be underestimated."

"Wait a minute, he said something about helping us with our Taijustu. Kakashi-sensei he isn't the one who's going to train us is he?" Sasuke asked.

"That's right, Gai here is a Taijustu expert, even I can't beat him using Taijustu alone. As part of are agreement he'll help you in Taijustu while I help his team in Ninjustu, speaking of which were is your team Gai?" Kakashi asked, looking around the field.

"Ah they should be here soon, I ran ahead so we could explain what was going to happen to your team."

No sooner after Gai said that did three people run into the clearing, two male one female. The first male could only be described as a Mini-Gai, right down to the jumpsuit did the two look alike, the only real difference was that the boy was smaller and had rounder eyes then Gai. The next boy had long black hair and wore a white shirt and tan shorts, the only odd thing about him were his pupil less eyes. The final and only female member of the trio was the most normal looking, she had brown hair tied into two buns and she wore a light pink Chinese styled dress with black pants.

"There they are, Team 7 I would like to introduce my youthful students, Rock Lee, Neji Hyuga, an-" Gai was interrupted by Naruto's loud voice.

"Tenten-chan, you didn't tell me this was your team." Naruto yelled, hugging the girl and surprising everyone, however before any one could scold him Tenten returned the hug.

"How are you Naruto-kun it's good to see you again as well." Tenten said.

"Wait a minute Naruto how do now this girl?" Sakura asked, confused as to why the boy was showing affection to a girl other then her.

"Oh Tenten-chan was the one who helped me pick out my new outfit and the one who taught me the arrow trick I used during the bell test." Naruto said, gaining everyones attention at the mention of the 'arrow trick'.

_Flashback_

_Naruto was walking around Konoha with the piece of paper that the Old Man had given him. On it was the name of the store he said to go to and directions on how to get there. Stopping in front of a small store on the corner named 'Bear's Claw', taking one last look at the paper to make sure the names matched Naruto walked in. Looking around the store, Naruto found himself surprised that such a small shop could have such a wide variety of clothes and ninja tools, he was snapped out of his trance when he heard a voice behind him._

_"Hello and welcome to Bear's Claw, my names Tenten how can I help you." The girl now known as Tenten said._

_Turning around Naruto found himself staring at a girl who didn't look that much older then him, remembering what she had asked he immediately answered._

_" Oh y-yeah, my names Naruto and I'm looking for a new outfit since I just graduated from the academy, preferably somthing with dark colors. " Naruto said, still not used to not being run out of the store the moment he walked in._

_"No problem I just need to know your sizes and I can get you some clothes to try on okay? Tenten asked with a smile, only to pause when Naruto rub the back of his head sheepishly._

_"...you don't know your sizes, do you?" Tenten asked._

_"Hehe sorry I don't really go shopping for myself much." Naruto said._

_Tenten sighed."It's no problem I can take your measurements here, stay right there."_

_With that said Tenten made her way to the back, quickly reappearing with some measuring tape. Telling Naruto to stand still while she measured him, Tenten decided to strike up a conversation._

_"So you said yuou don't shop for yourself much, who does then?"_

_"Oh usually the Old Man does it for me." Naruto said, _

_"Old Man?" _

_"Oh thats right, I guess you would call him the Hokage huh?" Naruto said, before noticing the look of shock on her face. "What?"_

_"Naruto you realize that the Hokage is the strongest ninja in the village right, he just doesn't stop what he's doing to help one person." _

_"Huh, I guess I never thought of it that way before." Naruto admitted, after all the Old Man had taken care of him since he was small._

_"Well to back on track I have your measurements, so I'll get you something to try on okay._

_-Some time later-_

_Naruto stood in front of the mirror, looking over his new clothes (the ones from the last chapter) with a smile on his face. Turning to face Tenten, he spoke._

_"Wow these are great, but do mind if I rip the sleeves off the shirt?" asked Naruto._

_"Yeah sure, but may I ask why exactly." Tenten replied, a bit confused._

_"Well it suites my fighting style more if I had more mobility." Naruto said, ripping off his sleeves as he did._

_Now this intrigued Tenten even more, she was already curious about how one ninja had managed to get so much of the Hokage's seeing her chance of learning more about the mysterious blond, she took it._

_"Oh, and what kind of fighting style do you use exactly?" Tenten asked, trying not to look as interested as she really was._

_Naruto, seeing no reason not to replied. "Well mostly a mix of Taijustu and Weapons really."_

_Now this had Tenten's full attention, as the self-proclaimed 'Weapon Mistress of Konoha' she was always excited to see others who shared her love for sharp pointy objects._

_"Really, you wouldn't mind showing me, would you?" Tenten asked._

_Naruto, blinking at the sudden question answered. " Sure, but where can I, I'd hate to accidentally destory anything in here."_

_"Don't worry about that, we can use my team's training ground."_

_"Team?"_

_"Oh thats right," Tenten said, reaching into her pocket and pulling out a Konoha headband. "I forgot to tell you I was a genin too huh."_

_-Training ground 5-_

_Naruto and Tenten quickly arrived at a plain looking training ground, which, aside from a few training dummys was mostly clear._

_"So, will this work for you?" Tenten asked, facing Naruto._

_"Yeah, I think this will due." Naruto replied, walking over to inspect some trees surrounding the field._

_Confused at what he was doing Tenten remembered somthing that Naruto had said._

_"Hey you said you use weapons in your fighting style right?" Tenten yelled to Naruto._

_"Yeah." Naruto shouted over his shoulder, still checking out the trees._

_"Well then how come I don't see any weapons on you?" Tenten asked._

_'This one will work.' Naruto thought, stopping in front of a large tree. Turing to face Tenten, Naruto flashed her a foxy grin before responding. "Well that would be because _I_ am the weapon._

_Before Tenten had a chance to ask what he ment by that, Naruto's right arm was engulfed by a bright light. Looking though the light, Tenten was shocked to see that Naruto's arm had been replaced by a battle axe, her shock grew when, using said axe, Naruto cut the tree in front of him with little effort. Snapping out of her shocked state, Tenten ran up to Naruto asking him every question she had at once._

_"Wait, how can you turn into a weapon? How many weapons can you turn into? What are they? Can you turn your whole body into a weapon?"_

_Naruto, startled by the rapid fire questions, decided to answer them in order."It's a justu I learned not to long ago. Three so far. The axe you just saw, a shield, and a crossbow. I haven't tried to be honest with you."_

_"A crossbow, that's a pretty rare thing to be used by a ninja, do you mind if I see?" Tenten asked._

_"Not at all" Naruto replied._

_With that said Naruto ttransformed his left arm into his crossbow and fired three shots at a training dummy. One hit the dummy's shoulder, another hit it's gut, and the last one hit it in the head._

_"Your a pretty good shot, but theres one problem with the weapon." Tenten said._

_"What's that?" Naruto asked, worried._

_"Well from the time they enter the academy to the time they graduate, ninja are taught how to dodge kunai and shuriken at high speeds. The problem with the crossbow is thatit can only fire arrows so fast, not as fast as a ninja can throw kunai." Tenten explained._

_"So is there no way to make the arrows go faster?" asked Naruto._

_"Well there is a technique my sensei taught me to help with my long range weapons. Its called Chakra Manipulation, basically you channel chakra into things like kunai and it allows them to be thrown faster and pierce deeper, the second stage of this allows you to add Elemental Chakra for added affect, but I only know the first." Tenten said._

_"Would you be willing to teach me it?" Naruto asked, hopefully._

_"Sure, but on one condition." Tenten grinned._

_"Whats the condition?" Naruto groaned, thinking it was somthing outrageous._

_"Well, you have to let me help you train with your weapons." Tenten replied._

_"Huh?" Naruto blinked, he definitely wasn't expecting that. "Why would you want to train me?"_

_"Well its not everyday I see someone who has such a knack for using weapons in combat, what kind of weapon expert would I be if I didn't help out a little, so is it a deal then?" Tenten explained, holding out her hand._

_"Deal." Naruto ssaid, taking her hand with a smile._

_Flashback End_

"So for the past week or so Tenten-chan here has been helping me out." Finshed Naruto.

'Chakra Manipulation?' Kakashi thought. 'That doesn't make sense, what I saw was much more advanced the stage one. Hmmm could it be, I'll have to see something later to test my theory.'

"Yosh, my youthful student why didn't you tell me you took on a apprentice?" Gai asked/yelled.

"Cause I didn't want you and Lee to corrupt him." mumbled Tenten.

"So it seems you have caught my teammates interest, perhaps we should spar to see if your worth the effort to train." Neji said.

"That's a wonderful idea Neji, maybe it should me and you versus Naruto-kun and Sasuke-kun." Exclaimed Lee, excited by the idea of a fight.

"Hmph, sounds good to me, how bout it Dobe?" Sasuke asked with a smirk.

"Do you even need to ask Teme?" Naruto replied with a grin.

"Now now, you'll have plenty of time to spar later, for right now I think we should begin our training." Kakashi said, stopping them before a fight broke out.

"Yes sensei!" The six genin said, ready to see how much they could improve.

AN: Wow that was a long flashback, about 3-4 pages worth, but I really wanted to get the paring going in the right direction. Well I'm happy to announce that I have thought of all 13 weapons, now however I need names for them I have one for the croossbow so I only need ones for the axe and shield. Try and get the Japanese translation of the word and the words meaning since thats what I'm using, but if you don't want just give me the name and I'll try and find it. Well thanks again for reading, don't forget to review and hope you enjoyed.

7th Path of Pain out.


End file.
